Put Your Arms Around Me
by SaturnNights
Summary: An ARMS love story between two of the most popular fighters. What relationship will develop? What will the others say? What will the public think? Let's find out.
1. Help From A Fellow Fighter

**When I started playing ARMS, Ninjara and Min Min immediately became my favorites and sure enough I started pairing them together. I've been wanting to write a story about them for a while and I'm glad I can finally start.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own ARMS, ARMS is property of Nintendo._

* * *

Min Min ran as fast as she could, her now equipped dragon arms flailing about as she ran downhill.

Despite her exhaustion from work, she was determined to get at least one round of training in that day.

 _"Only five more minutes until the center closes, if I can get in before then, I can get one session started before I have to leave." Min Min figured._

Min Min saw the building in her line of view, drawing closer and closer as she picked up the pace.

As Min Min happily reached the door, her hopes were dashed as the door wouldn't open.

She pulled on the handle, only to find that it wouldn't budge.

The door had been locked.

Min Min peered inside, seeing the place had been emptied and the lights off.

"They closed up early to prepare for renovations." She heard someone say.

Min Min spun around to address whoever it was, surprised to see it was Ninjara.

"Great." Min Min responded, sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" Ninjara asked, seeing that she was a bit frustrated.

Min Min was slightly taken aback by this.

She had barely heard Ninjara ever speak, let alone take an interest in anyone.

"Yeah, I'm alright, It's just been a long day." Min Min said, with a sigh.

Ninjara nodded, understanding completely.

"If you want, you can practice with me." Ninjara offered.

Min Min was once again surprised by him, but smiled and agreed to face off against him.

Both walked away from each other, creating a good distance between them and both took their fighting stances.

Min Min initiated a countdown and at the sound of her saying start, they began their match.

It didn't take long for either one of them to start their strategies, however, from Ninjara's perspective, something seemed off.

 _"What's going on, she seems…different?" Ninjara thought._

Even with his focus on other matters, Ninjara still managed to win against her.

As Min Min tried to catch her breath, Ninjara approached her.

"I shouldn't have won, that easily, what's going on with you?" Ninjara asked.

"There's no need to be rude." Min Min retorted.

"My apologies, I was just showing my concern." Ninjara added.

Min Min looked at him, seeing that he was genuinely curious about her.

"I've been trying to improve on my combat skills, when I'm in the ring, I'm great with long ranged attacks, especially with my dragon arms." Min Min said.

"But when my opponent gets close to me, I can barely defend myself." Min Min told him.

"I wanted to practice and improve on close combat, that way in my next match, I'll be ready for anything." Min Min concluded.

Ninjara nodded and changed his equipped arms to help her up.

"Well then, you're going to need more than just practice, you're going to need experience." Ninjara told her.

"Yeah, especially if I'm going up against heavy competition." Min Min said.

"I'd be willing to help train you." Ninjara offered.

"W-what?" Min Min stuttered.

"I said I'd be willing to help you in this particular field of fighting, if you want that is." Ninjara explained.

Min Min was surprised once more.

Ninjara was also a rival when it came to competition, and yet he was willing to help her improve.

Ninjara was fearsome in the ring, and although he was more of a speed and stealth based fighter, he could hold his own when it came down to close range.

"Uh, sure, I'd like that." Min Min said.

"Cool, we'll start tomorrow, meet me at the park after your shift." Ninjara told her.

"Okay." Min Min said.

With that, Ninjara left.

Min Min stood there for a moment, thinking over everything that had just happened.

The silent fighter, who had previously interacted with no one, just offered to train her.

 _"This might actually be fun, I get to hang out with someone outside of the ring, I get to enjoy the park and I get to spend time with a cute fighter." Min Min thought over, stopping in her tracks as she noticed that last thought she'd had._

 _"Cute?!" Min Min thought, blushing nervously._


	2. Unknown To Them

_Disclaimer: I do not own ARMS, ARMS is property of Nintendo._

* * *

Min Min had been on top of her game that morning.

Each customer that arrived at the restaurant was immediately seated, served and then out the door, her speed almost being enough to make Ninjara jealous.

After what seemed like a hundred customers later and probably was, Min Min was allowed to leave that afternoon for training.

Grabbing her different style arm attachments, she ran as fast as she could to the park.

She didn't know what it was, but for some reason, she was on edge and nervous.

Granted, Ninjara was a bit intimidating and she didn't know how training was going to go.

Hopefully by the end, she would at least show some improvement.

Min Min arrived at the meeting point, finding Ninjara meditating.

He remained like that for a good minute, until he spoke out of nowhere, causing her to flinch a bit.

"Sit." He simply said.

Min Min took a second and then sat, facing him.

She sat along with him, figuring she would have to do the same as well.

She began to meditate along with him.

"Think fast!" She heard, only to be struck.

Min Min fell back, lifting her head to see Ninjara.

"What was that for?!" She shouted.

"First lesson, always be on your guard." Ninjara said.

Min Min glared at him, getting back up to retaliate.

Min Min went at him with a barrage, only for each attack to be either blocked or dodged.

Min Min grit her teeth, frustrated but still going.

Ninjara countered, knocking we off with one sweep, throwing her arms off balance as well.

"Second lesson, never let your anger get the best of you." He said, helping her up.

"You don't waste any time." Min Min joked.

Ninjara smiled a bit and throughout the rest of the day, he proceeded to guide her in defensive fighting.

He thought her techniques she could apply depending on her opponent, even himself.

He had also thought her little details that could make all the difference in combat, and what could potentially be the factor between a loss and a win.

"All right, show me what you've learned, now." Ninjara said.

Min Min started strong, using a combination of dragon and megawatt arms to hit said targets.

Meanwhile, Ninjara would be countering her moves throughout the course, having her defend while still getting each target.

Min Min managed to hold her own until the very end, losing focus at the last second, leading to her missing and her megawatt knocking down a tree instead.

"Oops." She said.

"Are you alright?" Ninjara asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just lost it there for a second." Min Min told him.

Ninjara examined her work.

"Very impressive, a little more training and you may be able to execute this in the ring." Ninjara said.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you." Min Min told him.

She didn't know what it was or why she did it, but immediately after, she pulled him close, bringing him in for a hug.

"You're the best." Min Min said.

Ninjara just stood there awkwardly, never having dealt with this kind of situation.

Min Min stayed this way for a little bit, before she had realized what she was doing.

Her eyes opened, going wide at the moment of realization.

 _"What am I doing?!" She thought, in a panic._

She backed off, lowering her head to hide her blushing.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

Min Min feared the worst when Ninjara remained silent.

However, she was relieved when he spoke up.

"It's alright." Ninjara said.

Min Min looked at him, her face still red from embarrassment.

"It was…pleasant." Ninjara told her.

Min Min just nodded along and made up an excuse to leave, trying to avoid any further complications.

Unknown to both of them, someone had been watching.

Someone hidden in the bushes, now holding a photo of the two of them, Min Min's arms wrapped around Ninjara.

"Wait till the press gets a load of this." He said, with a grin.


	3. Getting The Wrong Idea

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay, I had some writer's block on this one, but I'm back and can update a little more. So, let's continue.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own ARMS, ARMS is property of Nintendo._

* * *

It had been a week since Ninjara had started helping Min Min with her combat and in that short amount of time, she already had shown great improvement.

But as this was going on, they still remained unaware of what was happening around them, more specifically, the rumors that were being spread.

As Ninjara returned to his temporary living quarters, his plan to relax was interrupted by two of his acquaintances barging in.

"Ninjara, congrats, man." Kid Cobra said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I never knew you had it in you, and here I thought I was the ladies man." Spring Man said.

Ninjara just raised an eyebrow in confusion, stepping away from them to make eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" Ninjara asked.

"Dude, you don't have to keep it secret from us, everyone knows already." Spring Man said.

"Everyone except for me apparently." Ninjara stated.

"Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" Ninjara asked.

"You and Min Min." Kid Cobra said.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Ninjara asked.

"We just figured it would be obvious." Kid Cobra told him.

"I guess, still, I don't see why you're making a big deal about it." Ninjara said.

"Hey, we're just happy for you, I'm sure you two would be good together." Spring Man said.

"Maybe, she has improved a lot since we first started and her technique has gotten much better with practice." Ninjara said.

Kid Cobra and Spring Man just looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Kid Cobra uttered, in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"Well yes, she was a bit slow and clumsy at first, but now she can keep up at my pace no problem." Ninjara told them.

Spring Man immediately covered his ears.

"Dude, too much information!" Kid Cobra said, a little disgusted.

"What do you mean?" Ninjara asked, still not aware that they were having two completely different conversations.

"Why is it so bad that Min Min's fighting skills have improved?" Ninjara questioned.

Spring Man uncovered his ears, Kid Cobra breathing a sigh of relief when he heard Ninjara say that.

"Oh, fighting skills, thank arms that's what you meant." Kid Cobra said.

"What did you think I meant?" Ninjara asked.

Instantly, the two of them became nervous, Kid Cobra pushing Spring Man forward to speak.

"Well, you see, we thought you were talking about… you and Min Min… romantically involved." Spring Man said, phrasing it oddly in order to avoid any further embarrassment.

"What?!" Ninjara shouted, his face going red as he did.

"Calm down, obviously we misunderstood." Kid Cobra told him.

"Clearly." Ninjara said.

"Still, you can't blame us for misunderstanding, after all you two are dating, what were we supposed to think you were talking about?" Kid Cobra pointed out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ninjara asked him to repeat.

"I said, since you two are dating, you can't blame us for misunderstanding what you were really talking about." Kid Cobra paraphrased.

"We're not dating." Ninjara stated, simply.

"Like I said earlier, you don't have to keep it secret anymore, everyone knows." Spring Man told him.

"There is no secret, I've just been training her, who told you we were dating?" Ninjara questioned.

Spring Man ran out of the room and within seconds returned, now with a magazine in his hand.

Ninjara shuddered as he saw the image on the front cover, his chain arms shaking, causing them to make an intense noise.

On the front cover, for all to see, was a picture of Min Min's arms wrapped around him.

Ninjara began to feel ill, immediately running for the bathroom as he regained control of his body after the shock of it all.

"I take it he didn't know." Kid Cobra joked.

"Yeah, that's a safe bet." Spring Man added on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Min Min had been working at the restaurant, getting some unexpected visitors right before closing time.

Twintelle and Ribbon Girl entered the restaurant as Min Min was closing up shop.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Min Min asked.

Ribbon Girl and Twintelle just smiled, giving her knowing looks.

"Are you two alright?" Min Min asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ribbon Girl asked.

"I thought we agreed to tell each other everything when it came to dating." Twintelle pointed out.

"Dating?" Min Min asked.

"Don't play dumb, we know about you and Ninjara." Ribbon Girl said.

"Wait… you think me and Ninjara are… no, no, no, he's just been helping me train." Min Min said, nervously.

Ribbon Girl and Twintelle exchanged looks before Twintelle put down the magazine in front of Min Min.

Min Min looked down at the picture and just like Ninjara, it was not a pleasant sight for her.

"I have to go." Min Min said, running out without any other worry, except for finding Ninjara.


	4. What To Do?

_Disclaimer: I do not own ARMS, ARMS is property of Nintendo._

* * *

Min Min had knocked on the door so quickly and so many times she had lost control, even knocking after Ninjara had already opened the door.

"Sorry." Min Min said.

"It's alright, come on in." Ninjara said, welcoming her.

As Min Min walked in, Ninjara looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"I take it you just found out as well." Ninjara said.

"Yeah, Twintelle and Ribbon Girl showed me the magazine." Min Min said.

"I apologize that it's caused so much trouble." Ninjara said.

"No, it's alright, it wasn't your fault, besides, I was the one who hugged you." Min Min pointed out.

"Still, we should probably set the record straight soon, everyone is already getting the wrong idea and the longer this goes on, the more difficult the situation will become." Ninjara informs her.

Min Min nods in agreement, but her mind says otherwise.

 _"Would it be so bad if we were that way though?" She asked herself._

Min Min began picturing herself with Ninjara, just being by his side, his arm wrapped around her, leaning in for his lips to meet hers.

"Min Min?" Ninjara asked, waking her out of her daydream.

Min Min blushed as she looked at him, her vivid imagination getting the better of her.

"Yeah, so, I'm gonna go now." Min Min said, awkwardly sidestepping her way out.

As soon as Min Min walked out the door, she exhaled, wondering how she was going to handle both the rumors and her unknown feelings for Ninjara.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

Min Min had returned home, narrowly avoiding dozens of fans, asking about her and Ninjara.

She actually giggled at their reactions and was kind of amazed at the amount of support they had been showing.

People seemed to really accept and love them as a couple.

 _"It's too bad we have to tell them." Min Min thought._

Meanwhile, Ninjara stayed awake that night, thinking of the best possible course of action to be taken.

"We can outright tell them the truth, but I doubt they'll believe us." Ninjara said, talking to himself.

Ninjara sighed, looking at the picture Spring Man and Kid Cobra had left.

Picking the magazine up, Ninjara smirked, thinking that they actually looked good together.

 _"What?" He thought, disrupting his current thoughts of her._

 _"Where did that come from?" He asked himself._

Ninjara set the magazine down, going back to his attempts at figuring this out.

But in the back of his mind, a similar thought to Min Min's was present.

 _"Would it be so bad if it were true?" He thought._


	5. Spring Man's Idea

_Disclaimer: I do not own ARMS, ARMS is property of Nintendo._

* * *

The morning had arrived and the fans had arrived in droves, crowding both Min Min's home and Ninjara's living facility.

Every fan there was holding their own copy of the magazine, cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs about how much they loved the couple.

It was insanity, the crowd was even bigger than any amount that had come to the arena.

But it was a surprise to no one, sports and fandom were one thing, but add a relationship into the mix and everyone loses their minds.

Ninjara locked his door, hoping none of them would be daring enough to barge in.

His phone began to ring, Ninjara debating on whether or not to even answer it.

After a few more rings, Ninjara gave in and answered, hearing Spring Man's voice on the line.

"Dude, are you seeing this, it's insane!" Spring Man shouted, over the phone.

"Yes, it's kind of hard not to, considering they've crowded the streets for blocks on end." Ninjara said.

"Yeah, still, what're you gonna do?" Spring Man asked.

"We'll just have to tell them the truth." Ninjara figured.

"Oh that'll be great." Spring Man said, sarcastically.

"You do that and we'll have an angry mob." Spring Man told him.

"I think you're over exaggerating on the matter." Ninjara said.

"Oh really?" Spring Man started.

"Remember when Ribbon Girl and I started dating, how crazy her fans got and decided to attack me?" Spring Man asked.

Ninjara remembered those days, how terrified and paranoid Spring Man was.

Eventually the fans would come to accept him with her, calling him worthy like they were in charge of the title of her boyfriend.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Ninjara asked for his advice.

"Simple, you give them what they want without actually doing it." Spring Man told him.

"I'm not following." Ninjara said.

"Just hang out with Min Min more, keep being in the public eye, just act as you usually do, just keep being friends, the media will do the rest and eventually they'll move on." Spring Man told him.

"That… might actually work." Ninjara said.

"Well, this is surprising, you've actually come up with a halfway decent plan." Ninjara said, slightly impressed.

"I have my moments." Spring Man said, smugly.

Ninjara thanked him and hung up the phone, dialing another number.

"Hey, Min Min, it's Ninjara." Ninjara said.

"What's up?" Min Min asked.

Ninjara paused for a moment, then asked a single question.

"Do you wanna go out?" Ninjara asked.


	6. They Know

_Disclaimer: I do not own ARMS, ARMS is property of Nintendo._

* * *

Ninjara carefully snuck away from the massive crowd, trying his hardest not to draw attention to himself.

Meeting up with Min Min that day had proven to be difficult, but well worth the risk.

Ninjara had explained the plan to her and she agreed to play along.

Unknown to him, Min Min and her friends had a plan of their own.

* * *

 **Earlier.**

"Ninjara just asked me out on a date." Min Min said.

"What?!" Ribbon Girl and Twintelle both exclaimed in unison.

"Well, sort of, he said he wanted to hang out as friends and to make it seem like a date." Min Min explained.

"Let me guess, it was Spring Man's idea?" Ribbon Girl asked, unamused.

"Yeah." Min Min said.

"How'd you know?" Twintelle asked.

"Because Ninjara doesn't seem like the type to do something like that, but it has Spring Man written all over it." Ribbon Girl said.

Min Min and Twintelle laughed a little at that, knowing she was right.

"Anyway, I told him I'd be happy to help." Min Min said.

Ribbon Girl and Twintelle both gave her knowing looks.

"What?" Min Min asked.

"Are you sure you don't have any other reason?" Twintelle asked, teasingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Min Min denied, blushing nervously.

"Come on, admit it, you have a thing for him." Ribbon Girl said.

Min Min knew there was no denying it.

"Alright, I might have a little crush on him." Min Min admitted.

"We thought so, so what're you gonna do?" Ribbon Girl asked.

"What do you mean?" Min Min asked.

"I mean, you're still hanging out with him, whether you want to call it a date or not and you'll be spending a lot of time together." Ribbon Girl pointed out.

"Yeah, but it won't make a difference, he was just being nice and then it turned into all this, I wouldn't even know where to start." Min Min said.

Ribbon Girl and Twintelle smirked as they exchanged looks.

"Leave that to us." They said.


	7. Not According To Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own ARMS, ARMS is property of Nintendo._

* * *

Ninjara was honestly surprised with how direct Min Min was being.

She had always seemed so timid during their interactions, but now that they were out, she had immediately set up where to go on their fake date.

It was out of the ordinary, but in this situation, Ninjara welcomed the change.

Min Min had taken him to the pier, where a carnival was being held.

"Hey, I'll be right back, could you get us some cotton candy?" Min Min asked.

"Sure." He said.

Not even a few seconds after she stepped away, the fans swarmed in, asking him for his autograph.

"Well, that should keep him busy." Min Min said.

Min Min ran off, meeting Twintelle and Ribbon Girl behind one of the booths.

"Hey, is everything set?" Min Min asked.

"Yeah, just take him around for a little while, then bring him in and we'll do the rest." Twintelle told her.

"Great, thanks again you two, I really appreciate this." Min Min thanked them.

"No problem, just promise us you won't back out." Twintelle said.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Min Min assured them.

Min Min ran back as soon as Ninjara returned.

"Here you go." Ninjara said, handing her the cotton candy, which matched the green shade of her outfit.

"Thanks." She said, with a smile.

With that out of the way, the so called date began.

Of course, the paparazzi had shown up, but this time, they had been counting on it.

They both hurried along, staying close together to make it look more believable.

Ninjara acted like a gentleman, winning her prizes at the attractions, helping her onto the rides and holding her close, albeit the last one due to the cameras.

For Min Min, this seemed like a real date and hopefully it would be, soon enough.

Min Min looked around, seeing Ribbon Girl, who was giving the signal.

Min Min gave an okay and proceeded with the plan.

"Would it be okay if we go there next?" Min Min asked, pointing to one of the attractions.

Ninjara looked over, flinching a bit as he saw what it was.

The tunnel of love.

Ninjara looked at her, his expression seemingly showing surprise.

"I just felt a little overwhelmed by all the cameras and attention, I was just hoping for a little moment of privacy." Min Min told him.

Ninjara nodded in understanding and the two of them went on their way.

As they sat down, the boat started moving forward, into the tunnel.

"They're in." Ribbon Girl said.

"Show time." Twintelle said.

Twintelle opened up the metal box on the side of the tunnel and flipped the power switch.

She immediately texted Min Min to tell her.

"Alright, she's only got a few minutes, let's hope she tells him." Twintelle said.

Inside the tunnel, the power had gone out completely, leaving the lights out and the boats stopped.

Unknown to Min Min, Ninjara had a smirk on his face, hidden by the darkness.

"Hey, Ninjara, can I tell you something?" Min Min asked.

"That depends, is it about why Twintelle and Ribbon Girl shut down the tunnel?" Ninjara asked.

Min Min's eyes widened when she heard those words leave his mouth.

"W-what?" Min Min stuttered.

"I managed to overhear that part of your plan." He said.

Ninjara looked at her, leaning in closer.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do." Ninjara said.


	8. The Want To Know

**Welcome back. I'm pleased to say that this will be the final chapter of this story. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own ARMS, ARMS is property of Nintendo._

* * *

The tunnel was back up and running within a matter of minutes, to the relief of everyone around the two of them.

However, for Min Min, her anxiety was at full, while Ninjara was more curious than anything else.

As the light of day appeared before them, Min Min dreaded leaving the tunnel.

As they exited the attraction, Ribbon Girl and Twintelle walked up to them.

"Oh, hey, we didn't expect to see you two here." Ribbon Girl said, in an overacted fashion.

"Yeah, this is a surprise, how're you two lovebirds doing?" Twintelle added on.

"He knows." Min Min blurted out.

"What?" They both asked, simultaneously.

"He knew about our plan." Min Min said.

The two of them looked up, their eyes meeting Ninjara's, who looked at them with a smug expression.

"I just remembered, I have… laundry to do, bye!" Twintelle awkwardly shouted, before running away.

"Yeah, and I have a date with Spring Man so… see ya!" Ribbon Girl said, running the other direction.

Ninjara smirked, turning his sights to Min Min.

"Should I run too?" Min Min asked.

"No." Ninjara stated.

Sure enough, the flashing of cameras immediately started up again.

"Let's get out of here." Ninjara said.

Ninjara, putting his arm around Min Min, guided her away from the paparazzi and towards his place.

As she settled down on his couch, Ninjara got her a drink and sat down across from her.

"So, care to explain?" Ninjara asked.

Min Min awkwardly sipped her drink, thinking back and forth on how to properly tell him.

 _"It's simple, all you have to do is tell him the truth." She thought._

 _"But what if it's not enough?" She questioned._

 _"Fine, tell him, watch him laugh in your face." She thought, her doubt growing._

"Min Min." Ninjara said.

Waking her out of her train of thought, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered.

A few more seconds of silence pass, before Min Min finally speaks up.

"Look, just, promise me you'll try to understand." Min Min said.

Ninjara looked surprised for a moment, going back to his serious expression a second later.

He nodded yes and Min Min began to tell him.

"I honestly don't know why I did it, but I wanted to tell you… I may have feelings for you." Min Min admitted to him.

Ninjara didn't say a word, letting Min Min continue on.

"I don't know if it's just admiration or something more, but I do know that… i want to find out." Min Min told him.

Min Min slowly stood up, putting her arms around him and pulling him towards her.

"Min Min." Ninjara whispered.

Letting go of her worry, Min Min leaned in, kissing him softly.

As Min Min stood there, she awaited the moment.

The moment where she would know her true feelings.

The moment where he would put his arms around her.


End file.
